Sunday Best
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Cloud learns what he's willing to do for friendship, even if it means being manipulated by Reno. RENO/CLOUD ITS SHORT


**Title: **Sunday Best

**Author: **D3OPH3ST

**Pairing: **Reno/Cloud? Kinda?

**Setting: **Post Advent Children

**Rating: **T for themes and Reno's Mouth

**Dedication: **To the lovely** tmntyyh **who put me back into this fandom with her fic "Blondes" cured my Valenwind deprivation and made me fall in love with Wall Market Cloud all over again. Hugs and Loves to you! :3

**Warnings: **Reno's dirty mouth, his slang, and his fetishes.

**Sunday Best**

"So Cloud..." Reno's cocky voiced drawled out from a stool and the head of the bar. "What's this about you wearing a dress back in Wall-market, yo?"

Cloud sat abruptly upright in his chair, sloshing a bit of his beer around in the process. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned his unfortunate incident with the pimp Don Corneo. Not since he had been a fresh Eco-terrorist recruit at least.

"Well, yo?" Reno said with a cocky grin that spread all over his features as he swivelled in his seat. "Care to say what happened there yo?"

Cloud gave a brisk shook of his head, staring longingly at the nearby oak door that lead out to downtown Edge. He really didn't like thinking about that time. He'd been forced into a purple little number and a golden mane as tall as he was, walking into the Don's private office trying not to stumble inside of purple stiletto's and subconsciously trying to remember not to wipe of any of the make-up. It hadn't been pleasant, especially trying to avoid the don's horribly perverse pick-ups, the man had taken his time crooning over his maiden; a man in disguise. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had been willing, even if only for his friends.

Yeah, his friends, he was always willing to do things for his friends. Right now he was doing something for a friend, wasn't he? He was waiting for Cait Sith to show up here at the Seventh Heaven with any info on Marlene's whereabouts. The silly little girl had gone off with Denzel for a quick shopping trip at local boutique only for Denzel to return home without citing that she had deemed him an unworthy shopping companion. Now the young girl was nowhere to be found, and most of the other AVALANCHE members had gone out to look for her. Cloud new the little girl was probably in no danger and had simply chosen to follow around a group of friends who often hung out at the old church, but he had agreed to wait at the bar with Tifa should Cait Sith – the groups new information scout – return with any info.

"I don't want to talk about it.' Cloud said nonchalantly, glancing at the door waiting for Cait to bound through with a 'She's perfectly fine! Nothing to worry about!' like he always did when Marlene went missing like this; It wasn't the first time she had disappeared.

"Well what I heard was that what's-her-face yo? 'I tripped and drowned in a fuckin' lake' or whatever-"

"Aerith." Cloud interrupted suddenly, not in the mood for anyone, especially Reno, to be picking on his dead friend.

"Yeah sure yo, what's-her-face..."

"Aerith."

"Yeah, Yeah I get the point yo. Aerith got you to put on a silky purple dress didn't she?"

Cloud hesitated and then nodded.

Reno giggled, a crude grin flying across his cheeks. "I knew it, yo! I always new you where a Crossy!"

"A what?" Cloud said, resisting the urge to pick up his blade, First Tsurugi, and thrust it as hard as he could through the fierce Turks head. It was a hard urge to resist; the little redhead was too annoying for his own good.

"A Crossy!" Reno said gleefully, and noting Clouds bemused expression added "A cross dresser!"

The blonde gripped the handle of his beer mug so hard it broke and sent the other beer-filled half of the mug crashing to the floor in a mess of glass and cheap liquor.

"I.am.not." he ground out slowly "a.cross.dresser."

Reno shrugged in a manner which more than clearly said 'I don't believe you' and grinned.

"Whatever you say yo, but what I wouldn't give to have seen you all dressed in drag..."

Cloud shook his head sadly. Getting to his feet as he picked up the broken mug from the ground and place on the table in front of him, starting towards the door.

"It's not going to happen. Ever."

Reno shook his head sadly.

"Where you goin' yo?"

Cloud sighed. Shrugging as he adjusted his metal shoulder piece.

"Looking for Marlene eh?" Reno said with a smirk that seemed more devilish to Cloud than any smirk the Redhead had ever given off. "Well I just so happen to know where your lovely little girl happens to be..."

Cloud whirled around, his sudden interest surprising Reno as his eye's blared with an excitement the Turk had never seen before.

"Oh yeah," Reno said, his grin growing larger by the second. "And I'll tell you exactly where she is on one condition yo."

"What? What is it?" Cloud asked excitedly. If it was for information on where he could find that sweet little girl and make sure she would get home safe there was nothing he wouldn't do. That girl meant the world to everyone who was apart of AVALANCHE. She fit in with the group like a missing link to a chain.

Reno's smirk grew to the point where Cloud was sure that if it got any bigger it would pull his face in two.

"Well, I'll tell you where she is yo, on the condition that you wear this..."

And from the inside of his darkened Turk uniform Reno drew out, An exact replica of the Whorehouse style purple frock the blonde remembered wearing the day he walked onto Wall-Market.

Cloud groaned and drew the dress in with an outstretched hand.

The things he would do for friendship.

**A/N: **In a word Reno is manipulative and Cloud is easy to get. HUAHAHAAA 83 Wall Market is so juicy. I swear i am in love with the part of the game. I've been playing it repeatedly non-stop for the past couple of days - its become some sick sort of trance where i cant sleep at night until i've seen Cloud play a game of Un-dress-up with Corneo- i love, i really do.

anyways please R&R it makes me happy. But spare me the flames please! I might go internet-trolling if you dont spare me your flaming wrath! 8D


End file.
